1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to gaming machines. More particularly, the present invention discloses a method and apparatus for enabling game play on games of chance using vouchers in conjunction with terminals that actively participate in the voucher-based transaction process.
2. Background of the Invention
Gaming systems using player terminals that take cash in exchange for game plays are known. In addition to cash as payment for game plays, some gaming systems have allowed players to establish a player's account, where the player provides their identity (name, address, social security number, and other data) to a casino who then sets up an account in their name. The player is allowed to transfer monetary value between their individual account (which keeps track of all interactions the player has with the gaming machines as part of the accounting records) and individual games.
Existing gaming systems are very limited in their use of non-cash payments for game play. There exists a need for a new gaming system that enables far more use of non-cash-based input for game play.